Someone Like You
by valjanex
Summary: AU. witch!Quinn and phsycic!Rachel. When famous witch Quinn Fabray takes a vacation in Lima, Ohio she captures the interest of phsycic Rachel Berry. Faberry. Femslash. OOC.


**CHAPTER 1 **  
><em>"When you can do common things in life in an uncommon way, you will demand the attention of the world."<em>

Rachel Berry was a unique child. And not just for the obvious reasons, like her amazing vocal talents. No, she was unique for reasons the other kids called her crazy and weird for.

Growing up, Rachel always felt like she had…an extra sense, in some words. She couldn't explain it, she just _knew _things. She guessed some people would call her phsycic and to some degree, she guessed she was. But whatever she was, it wasn't something she could abuse. Even if she had wanted to.

And sometimes she would like to have abused it. She would've loved to know what all was coming, how it would start and how it would end – not just little glimpses of small moments of what would come. Like with her relationship with Quinn Fabray.

Just like all the other things that entailed Rachel, her relationship with Quinn was very unique. And forbidden, in more than a few senses. For one, Quinn was another girl – not that she had a problem with homosexuality because she most certainly didn't. Oh, and there was another small detail…

Quinn Fabray was a witch.

Not just an ordinary witch either. She was an incredibly famous witch. Quinn possessed extrememly high magical talents that most of her mentors couldn't even phathom. Her talents hadn't gone un-noticed and made her famous.

Quinn's fame was another relationship that their relationship was doomed from the start. If Quinn hadn't been so famous, maybe they would have been able to keep their relationship secret for longer.

Rachel could sit here and list out reasons why the two's relationship was doomed but it would be pointless. Their relationship was doomed for so many reasons that it was sick. But all the reasons, and all the odds, were what made their relationship so beautiful.

Rachel Berry, a misfit with Broadway ambitions, had fallen in love with one of the greatest witches of the century, Quinn Fabray.

This is their story.

* * *

><p>"QUINN! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU – "<p>

"QUINN, LOOK HERE, QUINN! SMILE!"

Quinn gave a small, nervous smile to all the cameras that were blurring her vision. Even though it seemed like Quinn was constantly having a camera flashing in her face – cameras were one of the few moral tools that wizards and witches used – she was still temporary blinded every time a bright _FLASH!_ went off near her.

Quinn opened her mouth to answer one of the demanding reporter's questions but before she even had the chance, she felt a big arms suddenly wrapping itself around her and looked up to see the shining face of her mentor.

"I believe that's all the time we have for today, thank you."

This comment was met with a round of disappointed _'awe's _from the reporters. Soon enough though they accepted the fact that they weren't going to get anymore out of either of them and Quinn and her mentor were allowed to leave with peace.

"It's crazy, girl, how people get so darned riled up about you." Her mentor shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair whipping all over the place as he did so.

Quinn gave a nonchalant shrug and coolly changed the subject before they could get too deep into the topic of her fame. "You know, you really should get a haircut soon, Mentor."

"No way," Mentor shook his head very seriously, "Nu-uh, I ain't cutting my hair. It makes me look hip, easier to blend in with the mortal people if I have to."

The witch snorted with laughter. "Yeah, okay, whatever Mentor. And since when did we start using mortal terms like 'hip'?"

"Since we started walking on mortal streets," he muttered, eyeing all the ways of mortal with horror. "Honestly, Quinn, it's so _slow._"

"I don't see why we didn't just Apparate to Diagon Alley, Mentor." She murmured as she squeezed her way passed a particularly large muggle who was attempting – and failing – to make a business call on a device the muggles called a cell phone and eat a hot dog at the same time.

"You're too young." Mentor replied automatically.

"Not anymore, remember? I'm of age now." Quinn reminded him.

Mentor sighed, as he did every time Quinn brought up that she was now of age and now had all the rights that he had in the magic world. "You're still a kid to me. The answer's no, kid. Besides, there should be a port-key somewhere near here…."

They eventually found a port-key leading back to Diagon Alley and were soon seated in Mentor's favorite place to go, the Leaky Cauldron. Mentor got his usual drink that he got every time they went there. The quite attractive waitress called Bea eyed Quinn but Mentor sent her off before Quinn could even make an order.

"I'm of age now, Mentor." Quinn pouted.

Mentor rolled his eyes. "Quit your whining, Fabray. Perhaps we'll travel to Hogesmade later and pick you up some nice butterbeer?"

Quinn made a pouting noise and sank low in her seat as the waitress returned with Mentor's drink and left again.

Mentor took a long gulp of his drink and eyed Quinn. "That fan club of yours sure is dedicated, huh?"

"I don't have a fan club," Quinn denied, quickly sitting back up in her seat. "Not an official one, anyway."

He gave a chuckle. "With all this fame, I doubt you'll be able to return to your school studies."

Quinn froze and brought her gaze slowly to meet Mentor's. "No, Mentor, no! I – I can't stop going! They're the only thing that gives me a sense of normality. Please, Mentor."

"Quinn, relax," Mentor smiled reassuringly at Quinn, "You don't have to stop going entirely. Maybe just take a little…vacation from the magic world."

"Vacation?" Quinn blinked. "But we're about ready to take our finals, I can't just _leave!"_

"Quinn, honestly, you missing a few weeks of studying will not do you any harm whatsoever. You have nothing to worry about. Your magical talents are higher than half the professors at that magical school you attend, anyway."

"A vacation," Quinn repeated. "Away from the world of magic, with no blinding camera flashes, where no one knows who I am…"

She couldn't deny that the idea was starting to sound very appealing.

"I'll do it."

The next morning, Quinn sat in Mentor's living room, bags full and nearly bursting. Mostly because she secretly snuck in a few of her textbooks so she could still study for the finals. Well, _all _of her textbooks, actually.

Mentor walked in to the room a few seconds later and silently praised her for her handy work. She looked so muggle-ish that she almost tricked herself into thinking she was a muggle.

"Nice work, Fabray."

Quinn grinned, doing a little spin in her white baby-doll gown. "Why, thank you, Mentor."

"Now remember, if anyone asks your name is Charlie Johnson, you're from New York, and you're traveling here because your parents have a business meeting. Think you can remember all that, Quinn?"

Quinn nodded, going through all of it in her head once more just to make sure. "Yeah, I got it."

Mentor nodded. "Alright then. Happy Apparating, Quinn."

And Quinn left to start her vacation in the muggle city of Lima, Ohio.

* * *

><p><em>1. Quote in the beginning is by George Washington Carver.<em>


End file.
